Changing Times
by ragsweas
Summary: In 1976, James Potter had a nightmare. Things changed after that. Nobody questioned it. Nobody could link it back to James Potter's nightmare. But in 1976, James Potter had a nightmare and history changed as we know it. Cross Posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling and WB Studios. The story idea is mine.**

**Summary: In 1976, James Potter had a nightmare. Things changed after that. Nobody questioned it. Nobody could link it back to James Potter's nightmare. But in 1976, James Potter had a nightmare and history changed as we know it.**

**Gift Fic: For Mentathial! happy birthday, love! Hope you like this fic!**

* * *

On a pretty uneventful autumn night of 1976, James Potter started screaming. His best friends and dorm mates woke up and ran to him. They shook him awake, as he thrashed and screamed in his dream. When he woke up, his face was wet from sweat and his clothes were drenched.

"James, what happened?" Sirius Black asked, firmly holding James in his place.

James looked at him, eyes wide and his breath erratic. He looked at Remus Lupin, who was shaking and sitting on the other side of James' bed and Peter Pettigrew, who was leaning over James' bed, trembling and trying to comfort James by his own shaking hands.

"Dre-Dream. Nightmare. Dead. Everybody."

It did not make sense, but the boys huddled together around James' bed, comforting him and explaining to him that nobody was dead, that everything was fine and nobody was going to die either. Remus took out his stash of chocolate, sharing it with his best friend as Peter began to tell him random tales from the previous summer, anything to get the horrendous dream out of James' head. But he kept shaking his head, holding on to Sirius tightly. Remus and Peter shared a quick glance, both unsure of what they could do.

As morning rays shone through the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm room, things had changed. The boys were not the same they had been one day ago. Nobody knew what happened. Behind the closed doors, the lives of the four Marauders had changed forever.

* * *

The next morning found the four Marauders quietly sitting at their places. When breakfast came with no joyous laughter from the four of them, everybody brushed it off. It must be one of those days when the Marauders felt peace was needed. Nobody paid much attention to it.

But then came Fifth Year Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall grew worried. James could not do a simple task she had assigned him. While sometimes the boy did carelessly leave his work, James' face showed different worry. Sirius was not being his ridiculous self, flirting with McGonagall. His eyes had a haunted look, a different kind of fear that Minerva had never seen. Remus' shoulders were dropping more than before, a sense of tiredness washing over him. Peter, one of her weak students, was even more terrible that day.

But Minerva brushed it off-the boys would settle everything among themselves, she believed.

The real shock came in the Potions class that the Gryffindors shared with Slytherins. Severus entered the Potions classroom by almost pushing Pettigrew down. He had expected a curse, some hexes and the imaginative swears from them. But none came. Instead, the three boys immediately rushed to help Peter and lead him into the classroom without sparing a glance to Severus.

Slughorn was surprised when there was no sound from any of the four boys. But instead of musing over it, he happily taught the class potions.

"What's up with those Marauders?" Fiona Walker, sixth year Gryffindor, asked Gryffindor prefect Lily Evans. Lily stopped chewing on her quill and looked up to where her friend was looking. "They have been so quiet all morning."

Truth to be told, Lily was enjoying as much peace as she could as long as the idiots kept quiet. But Fiona was right-it wasn't like the Marauders to be quiet in the presence of Slytherins.

"Must have had a rough morning," Lily tore away her gaze from the four and grabbed the knife from the other end of the table. "Pass the ingredients, would you?"

Fiona did as asked, but the frown refused to leave her face. "But they are so...silent. It's scary, Lily."

"It's probably nothing," she shook her head, reading the instructions in her book, "We have to let the cauldron heat first, I presume?"

Fiona nodded numbly. "But they are so..."

The blond was abruptly cut as Lily slammed her knife on the table. "Fiona, I swear to Merlin, if you do not shut up about the Marauders I will use this very knife to take your eyes out."

Usually, people scrambled away when Lily made a threat like that because Lily Evans usually held true to her word and liked her revenge to be served cold. But after six years of living with her, Fiona knew which threats were empty and which true.

"I am not joking Lily, this is serious!"

"Uhhm." The two girls looked up to see Professor Slughorn smiling. "Any problem, ladies?"

Using her innocent smile, Lily said, "No professor, just talking about the potion."

Slughorn nodded, clapping his hands. "Of course I expect nothing less than best from my Star student. Do not disturb the genius, Miss Walker."

With a laugh, Slughorn moved on to another table. Fiona glared at Lily at once went back to the instructions. "I am joking Lily."

Groaning, Lily shut her book with a thump and glared at her friend. "Fine, if they continue to be silent, I will go talk to them."

Fiona face at once lit up. "And you would also talk to Sirius..."

"Absolutely not!"

Pouting, Fiona rushed to get the other ingredients. Once her friend was out of sight, Lily did look up. As soon as she turned her head, the four Marauders head snapped down to their potion. Narrowing her eyes, Lily clicked her tongue impatiently. But before she could actually get back to her work, James Potter looked up. For the briefest second that their eyes met, Lily was sure that Potter had been crying.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects had come and asked her what was wrong with the four boys. Irritated by the number of questions, Lily decided to finally do as Fiona had asked her. Anyways, she had to get Remus to start on the patrol duty with her that night. Might as well begin somewhere.

"All right, speak up!" Lily said, standing behind Peter and Remus. Everyone turned to look at them, each soul was curious to what the Marauders were doing. "You have been quiet all day and honestly, it is quite scary. I was just enjoying the peace but everyone has been pestering me about it. Mind filling me in? Potter? Black? Pettigrew? Remus?"

The four boys exchanged a quick look before Potter spoke up. "I had a nightmare."

Lily frowned. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that all of you are deathly quiet because James fucking Potter had a nightmare?"

"Believe whatever you want to," Sirius said coldly, "but it's the truth. James' nightmare...kind of shook all of us."

Lily huffed. "What was so frightening about this nightmare that all of you have been so silent all day long?"

"Death."

Lily's head whipped to Remus Lupin. "What?"

"James saw death, of everyone. His dream was quite...descriptive."

Lily honestly did not believe that the Marauders were shaken up because of a dream, but one look at the faces confirmed that none of them was lying. Taking a deep breath, Lily sat down beside Pettigrew and looked at them, a soft expression on her face.

"Listen, boys, dreams are just a part of your life. You honestly can't believe everything that you see! I once had a dream that I had turned into a monster and killed everyone in my family. That sure shook me up, but that doesn't mean it's true! Don't let a simple nightmare affect you so much, all right?"

The boys exchanged a look, contemplating her words before nodding along.

"Great," Lily smiled at them, "Now, I expect the lot of you to be back to your usual selves by tomorrow. I don't want an elaborate prank-Remus, please keep them in line, but otherwise be back to your normal selves and remember our rounds tonight."

With a small pat on Pettigrew's shoulder which prompted a smile, Lily Evans turned around and left. Her work was done, she had done her part and now Fiona Walked could go and ask Sirius Black out on her own.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when he felt the wards tingle. Someone was coming up the stairs and Dumbledore did not know who. It was before dinner and Albus must have surely remembered had someone been given an appointment.

The day had been interesting, to say the least. The infamous pranksters of Hogwarts had gone utterly quiet for some reason, alarming everyone. Kettleburn had a feeling that it was the calm before the storm, the storm being a prank. Dumbledore himself disagreed, but nodded along.

As the doors were knocked, Albus said, "Come in."

It would be an understatement to say that Albus was surprised. He was certainly not expecting the young Gryffindor in his office.

"I must say I am surprised, my child," he said, making the student sit comfortably in one of the chairs. "How can I help you?"

* * *

A month passed and the marauders shifted back to their normal selves, but there was a certain difference in all of them. James Potter became as unbearable as he could with his obsession with Quidditch, yet he never raised his wand to hex anyone unnecessarily. Sirius Black flirted and laughed with all the ladies and boys, but always politely turned down anyone he was not interested in. Remus Lupin still laughed and shook his head at his friend's antics, but he was not scared to voice his opinions anymore. Peter Pettigrew was still best friends with the three of them, but he became bolder, branching out and putting in extra effort in all his classes.

Much to the surprise of Lily Evans, James Potter stopped asking her out every single day. He asked her once, just before the Hogsmeade trip, but once Lily turned him down, he nodded and walked away, shocking everyone. The boys did not stop having fun-they merely matured in their approach.

It was on a particularly cold day, before the start of Christmas hols when the news came. Dumbledore had been missing for a few days, but he was known to go out to the Ministry for work. Lily was happily talking with her friends and the four marauders sat at a distance, having a food fight amongst them. The owls swooped in during breakfast, bringing with them the Daily Prophet. Lily smiled at her owl, before taking the newspaper and unfolding it. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the headlines. There, in big bold letters stood:

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED! DUMBLEDORE SAVES THE WIZARDING WORLD YET AGAIN!_**

Excited chatter broke out in the Great Hall at once. You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord Voldemort was a menace. He targeted Muggleborns and Half-bloods especially, killing people mercilessly. His defeat meant that muggle-borns were safe again.

Lily rejoiced with her friends, laughing and chatting excitedly. However, amidst all the noise and confusion, she spotted the marauders, looking pensive yet happy. There were no loud declarations, no whooping from Black and Potter, no sudden scream from Pettigrew and no shout from Remus. They all smiled and congratulated each other, but there was no great show.

Lily sometimes wondered what James had seen in that nightmare that changed the boys so much.

* * *

**So yeah, a new project! Wo-hoo! I have most of this story written out, and it will be Jily in a world where Voldemort was defeated early. It's not exactly what you will expect it to be, I can guarantee that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love you all!**

**icecatfire: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TrueHomiePiP: Thank you! I believe you will enjoy this chapter a lot!**

**Lizairy Cullen: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me.**

* * *

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU ARE A BLOODY MONSTER, THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!"

"YOU HAVE NO SHAME! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO ME AND REGULUS!"

Regulus Black cringed as his elder brother and mother continued to shout at each other. Ever since the first day of Christmas Holidays, the two wouldn't shut up. Mother was angry and disappointed that Voldemort had been defeated and Sirius couldn't help but boast how wrong that man was.

Regulus, truth to be told, was rather glad that the man was defeated or else he would be expected to join the blood fanatics after his sixth year. But even his happiness couldn't prepare him for the shouting match.

"I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"I think I will."

Regulus' stomach turned as he heard Sirius' calm voice. As soon as footsteps could be heard through his room's door and his mother became quiet, Regulus darted out of his room and ran to his brother's room.

The door was left ajar. Peeking in, Regulus saw his brother muttering angrily and throwing his stuff in the huge trunk he had purchased last summer. Sirius even continued to dump his robes and extra pair of brooms he had. Was he...was he really leaving?

Regulus' pushed open the door and Sirius turned, his eyes blazing. As soon as he saw Regulus, Sirius' face softened.

"Come with me."

"Please stay."

The words left their mouths together and so did the reply.

"I can't."

"I can't."

In three steps, Sirius was in front of Regulus. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Regulus, there is nothing here for you. Nobody will hurt you if you leave. The Potters would welcome you with open arms. Please, come."

Regulus shook his head. "I can't, Sirius. Mother and Father need someone."

"They don't deserve anyone!" he spat angrily.

"Sirius!" Regulus shook his head. "I am not...I am not a Gryffindor like you. I can't just pack my bags and leave. The Black family's future will rest on my shoulders. I can't abandon my responsibilities."

For a moment, it seemed as if Sirius would try and talk Regulus out of the whole idea. Regulus was ready to fight back, convince his brother to stay. He... he couldn't leave the hell hole but he couldn't survive without Sirius either.

Sirius suddenly let go off Regulus and walked back in his room without a word. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and one of those muggle quills which did not need to be refilled. Regulus watched as Sirius scribbled down something on one end and tore the piece away. Before he could ask, Sirius pressed the parchment in Regulus' hand.

"This is the floo address of Potter's home. Nobody can come except the people who were invited and you are. I am leaving Athena with you."

Regulus watched as the tawny owl hooted in protest at the back. Ignoring her, Sirius continued, "I want a letter form you every day. I don't care if it is a damn recipe of Kreacher's disgusting Stew, I want a letter from you ever single day. Mother and Father put one leg out of the line, pressuring you in an agreement of any kind, I will come and take you. DO you understand?"

Regulus managed to nod somehow. Sirius pulled him in a hug. Regulus was barely some inched shorter than Sirius, but Sirius pressed a kiss on his brother's head and murmured, "I love you Regulus. Don't forget that. Do not think twice before coming to me. Understand?"

Regulus choked up. "I love you too Sirius."

This was the first time they had ever said that to each other. Regulus knew that if Sirius wouldn't have spoken the first word, Regulus would not say it himself.

Gently pushing Regulus away, Sirius put the last few things in his trunk. Leaving the posters on the wall, Sirius shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. He walked out of his room without looking back at all. Regulus watched as his brother walked out of the house without a second thought, ignoring his mother's screams. Had his father been there, had he not taken that very day to go and meet the Malfoys, perhaps Sirius would have stayed.

But it was not the time for what ifs. Regulus watched his brother go into the muggle park and take out the muggle mode of transportation he had bought that summer. There was a roar and soon, Sirius was gone.

* * *

It was around eight when a knock interrupted James Potter from his daydream of Lily Evans. Mumbling to himself, James got up from his couch in the living room and made his way towards the door. He had a vague idea who it could be on the other side of the door.

Indeed, Sirius Black stood there, his hands in his pocket and the expression of a kicked dog, apologizing in advance for anything that had to come.

"Hey James," Sirius gave him a tired grin. "Can I crash at your place for some time?"

James merely pulled Sirius into a hug without saying a word. When Mr and Mrs Potter would come home, they would find a crying a Sirius with a worried James sitting by his side. Neither would hesitate one second to take Sirius in. After all, Sirius was a Potter in all but blood.

* * *

"You seriously just packed your trunk and ran away?"

Sirius grinned at Remus' shocked look. "Did you expect anything else from me, Moony?"

Shaking his head, Remus leaned on the bedpost and stared at Sirius. "No, not really. But I was expecting a lot more drama."

"Didn't really give Mother dearest a chance for it," Sirius said, lighting up a cigarette. "And she didn't really have a lot to say, especially after her darling Dark Lord has been defeated."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Of course. That's really something, isn't it? The defeat of the Dark Lord."

Sirius looked up from his lighter as a pensive expression took over Remus. Throwing away the lighter, Sirius nudged Remus with his foot, making the other boy shake up.

"What's got into you," Sirius mumbled, before taking out his cigarette. "You are usually so lively and fun to be around."

Remus snorted. "Are you sure you are not mistaking yourself with me?"

Sirius grinned, before taking another drag. The two friends sat in relative silence, looking out of the window. James was downstairs, helping his parents with one thing or the other. Remus had come over for the weekend, happy to get away from his family. No matter how much they loved him, they were always so careful around him, walking on eggshells. It was tiring.

"Let's go visit Andy!"

Remus recoiled at the sudden announcement. "Andy?"

"My cousin, Andromeda?" Sirius said, dropping the cigarette in the ashtray. "The one who ran away with a muggleborn, created a huge scandal? She has a kid now. I got her address. I always wanted to meet her, but you know how it was back then."

Remus raised his eyebrow as Sirius jumped out of the bed. "Now, my friend, now I am a free man. I can do whatever the hell I want to do and the first thing I want to do is meet my favourite cousin."

"Take James," Remus frowned, looking as Sirius wore his leather jacket and took the keys. "What will I do?"

"Oh come on Moony!" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the bed. "You are brilliant with kids!"

Remus looked appalled at the idea but followed Sirius nevertheless. Shouting to the Potters that they were going to be out for long, Remus and Sirius climbed on the bike and flew away.

* * *

The Tonks lived in a small cottage near a muggle village. Andromeda Tonks was tending to her garden as her daughter, Nymphadora, played in the dirt. It would be quite a bath, it seemed.

Andromeda jerked when she heard the sound of a motorbike. Looking around, Andromeda frowned. There were muggle repelling charms around their house, just in case. Who could it be?

"Mommy, look! A flying bike!"

Andromeda frowned as her daughter began jumping and pointing at the sky. When she followed the line of sight, Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Dora, go back in the house!"

"But Mummy!"

Andromeda turned to her daughter with a glare. "Go!"

Pouting, the young girl ran back in the house, her hair turning to a dull shade of brown. Once she was secured inside, Andromeda whipped out her wand, ready to fight whoever this person was.

She was shocked when the bike landed mere steps away from her backyard and Sirius Black, her baby cousin stepped down with another boy his age.

"Sirius!"

"Andy!"

Andromeda could not believe that Sirius was there. The last time she had seen him, he was barely in Hogwarts. Now, he looked like a full grown man.

Pulling away from the hug, Andromeda looked at Sirius, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a boy come to meet his lovely cousin?" Sirius winked, making Andromeda shake her head. She watched him with a smile, before turning her gaze to the young man behind Sirius. "And wo must you be?"

The boy looked up, slightly shocked. "Re-Remus Lupin, ma'am."

Andromeda huffed. "No Ma'am, please. It's Andy. You are Sirius' friend, aren't you?"

The boy nodded, slowly walking up to her and carefully extending his hand. Andromeda smiled as she shook his hand before turning to Sirius. "How are you here?"

"Didn't hear the news?" Sirius proudly grinned. "Guess who got recently disowned from the Black family!"

Andromeda gasped. "Sirius! Why?"

The boy's expression turned sour. "It was coming, to be honest. I hated them and they hated me."

Andromeda put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he shook his head as if trying to shake away the memories. "Doesn't matter. I am here to meet you and my lovely cousin. I think that is her on the door, isn't it?"

Andromeda turned to see her daughter trying to hide behind the door. Couldn't Dora listen to her for once?

"Dora, come on out," Andromeda smiled, waving the young girl closer, "We've got guests."

Nymphadora slowly peeped out, staring at the two strangers. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped out, carefully. With each step, a part of her hair changed, from brown to yellow to pink until she was behind her mother.

Andromeda held on to her daughter as she turned to see two faces with different kinds of expressions. Sirius looked amazed, a huge grin on his face. Remus though, his eyes were wide and he was practically shaking.

"Her hair," he said, once he realized Andromeda was staring at him, "It changed colour."

"Yes," Andromeda said carefully, "Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus."

Turning to her daughter, Andromeda smiled. "Come on and say hi."

Nymphadora peeped from behind her mother's back, before quickly poking her tongue out and then hiding back again. Sirius gasped dramatically as Remus chuckled.

Andromeda watched carefully as the boy slowly kneeled down and tried to look at Dora as she continued to shift.

"Hello Dora," Remus said, smiling gently at her, "My name is Remus."

"Hi," Dora said, before hiding herself behind her mother's clothes. Remus' smile widened as he pulled out a chocolate form his clothes and passed it to Dora. She looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded gently before taking the bar in one go.

Remus was not least surprised when she took the bar, laughing at the young girl's antics. Dora finally decided to let go of her mother's clothes and grinned. "I like you."

Remus mock bowed before saying, "I am honoured."

"Hey!" Sirius nudged the other man, "Stop stealing my cousin!"

"I don't see you trying to be friends with her," Remus answered with a straight face, earning a huff from Sirius.

Suddenly, Dora grabbed Remus' hand and she began to pull him towards the house. "Come on, I will show you my room! Come on!"

"Shouldn't we ask your mother first?"

Dora stopped, looking questioningly at her mother. Her eyes seemed bigger than usual. Andromeda chuckled and said, "Go."

Dora began whooping before dragging the older boy inside her house, talking fast about her dragons and Gobstones. As Andromeda watched them go, Sirius chuckled.

"Who knew that the way to your daughter's heart was through chocolates?"

Andromeda looked carefully as Remus left the door open so that Andromeda could see where he was going. She watched as he convinced Dora to sit on the floor and that she brings the toys down, just so Andromeda could have a clear view of them.

"Certainly not me," she muttered, looking as Dora ran up the stairs and Remus watched, a strange smile on his face.

* * *

**So...Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so I don't have anything to say for myself. This is short, hopefully the next one will be long. Enjoy!**

**Guest: I would love to, but she is three right now. Give em time?**

**Miss Elyon: Here you go! But no promises, I might skip and mix and match.**

**GinMP: A lot happens. This is the middle. Enjoy!**

* * *

_August 1977_

"Did you confound Minnie and Dumbledore Prongs?" Sirius asked, following a pacing James. The messy-haired boy was nervously chewing his nails as Remus and Peter, from where they sat on the bed, looked at the letter and then back at James. "Oh Merlin, did you use the imperious curse?"

James swatted the other boy in his head before continuing his pacing. Sirius muttered under his breath, before flopping down on the bed and glaring at Peter who was barely able to hold his laughter.

"Did you spike their drink?" Sirius asked seriously, "I mean, Peter is a better choice than you."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"It's Sirius," said Remus dryly, "Of course you should be insulted."

Ignoring the cries of Sirius, the two friends turned to James. "Well?"

"Dumble probably hit his head," James said, chewing his nails, "I mean, why would he choose me? I didn't even save anyone."

Remus stiffly looked at James. "Saved anyone? What do you mean?"

James looked up at his three friends, all staring at him confused. "I mean, it's not like I did something noteworthy last year. And the years before that weren't exactly something that would look good for a future Head Boy. I really fail to understand what made Dumble chose me."

He snatched the letter out of Remus' hand and read it again. "I don't know what he was thinking."

The four friends stayed in silence, each lost in their own thought. Indeed, James being chosen as Head Boy was something out of the blue.

"Well," Peter looked at James, "Think of this is an opportunity. We can play all the pranks we want to, with you as a Head Boy and Remus as a prefect. Nobody would think it's us!"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "Correction: Everybody would know it's us, but they won't have any evidence to prove the same."

"You mean what we always had," Peter said, Sirius, nodding in agreement. The two boys yelped as they were hit on their heads by Remus.

"I think because we hold positions of importance, it's high time we stop with this pranks nonsense. A one or two in the year, perhaps, but we aren't children anymore Sirius."

"Moooooooony!"

"He is right."

Everyone turned to James. His eyes were fixed on the parchment. When he finally looked up, something else had overtaken him.

"We aren't kids anymore. It's time we become serious about our lives. Last year, that is all we have. Who knows what the future holds...We have spent the last six years joking around, but come on. This is it. We need to take responsibility for our lives."

The boys looked at each other, all frowning. "As much as I agree with you," said Sirius, "Are you all right James? You look...troubled."

"I am fine."

None of them believed James Potter as he put down his letter and began to set his desk. There was no way that the boy who would laugh at every stupid joke and pull a prank on a weekly basis would suddenly change his lifestyle. But then again, it was his life. It was his decision. People made promises all the time, but those words hardly mattered.

After all, nobody knew what the future held now, did they?

* * *

_September 1977_

Lily Evans was absolutely fine, thank you very much. Her stomach was not flipping at every thought and she certainly wasn't shaking. She was the Head Girl, that's all. It wasn't anything to be nervous about.

As far as the Head Boy was considered, Lily knew she could handle it. Any Claw or Puff would be friendly enough with her. Slytherin, maybe not so much, but they couldn't exactly do anything anymore. As far as her own house was considered, Lily doubted there would be anyone else other than Remus who could get the position.

Smiling at the juniors, Lily made her way towards the Prefects' cabin. The rounds would start soon enough and she did not want to late. She pulled open the doors and the few prefects were already seated. They were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Lily could relate to the whole lot- two years ago she had been at the same place.

Remus was there too, but he wasn't wearing the Head Boy badge. That was fine, but what the hell was Potter doing there?

"Potter, out. Now."

James turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I am afraid I can't Evans. See this here?"

The shiny badge on Potter's robes immediately got Lily's attention. Surely, he must be pranking her.

"What...How..."

"I was as dumbfounded as you are darling Evans," said James, waving his hands in a fashionable way, "But it seems Dumble and Minnie have finally lost all sense they ever had. Well then, let's shake hands now, shall we? To an uneventful year?"

Lily glared suspiciously at the extended hand. But nobody else had come up yet, saying they were the Head Boy. Moreover, Remus was just watching the whole debacle with a smile. Lily trusted Remus. With a suspicious glance, Lily took the hand and shook it harshly.

The fact that fireworks had not gone off yet was answer enough. Potter was serious, for once in his life.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys

So, is anyone still reading these? If yes, then I have sort of good news.

The story is planned. Only a few chapters are left, maybe just an epilogue or some more. I don't remember. But I am definitely interested in ending these stories soon.

But I am not interested in doing so if nobody is reading this. So I am gonna leave this here for two to three weeks, see the response and then work properly on the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, these stories will end before the beginning of my summer semester in July. Or even faster, who knows?

So, please review or PM me, as you wish. let me know if you are interested. If you are, then I will continue these and finish them otherwise I will just let them be.

All the love,

Rags


	5. Chapter 4

**On popular request, I love you guys! here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Christmas Hols saw the Marauders snuggled up in James' bed once again. Sirius was busy irritating the hell out of Peter as Remus read his book and James tried to play chess with Peter.

"James, come on! We know Peter is shit at chess!"

"I really appreciate the vote of confidence, Sirius," Peter said dryly. Remus snorted as James shook his head.

Sirius gave a grin and winked. "Anytime Wormy."

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"Let me think...how about never?"

"Boys," Remus said in a grave tone, looking at both Sirius and Peter.

James sighed, making his move.

"You are menaces. Wha are you, wankers, doing in my house, by the way?" James looked at the three of them, "Sirius has to live here-"

"-Because I have been thrown out of the hell hole I used to write down as my home address."

"–But why are you here so early?"

Peter looked positively worried. "Do you not want us here?"

"That's not what I meant!" James immediately defended himself, "I was just...curious."

Remus shrugged. "Last year, Prongs. Last Christmas. Maybe nostalgia?"

"Why, are you leaving the country after the seventh year?" Sirius asked and James and Peter couldn't help but grin at his quip. But when Remus did not answer, everyone looked at him pointedly.

"You are leaving the country after the Seventh year?" James sat up, looking bewildered at Remus.

"It's not sure yet," Remus said softly, "For all I know I am not get accepted..."

"Merlin's balls, Remus!" Peter sat up, staring at Remus pointedly, "What are you talking about? Where are you going? Why are you going to? Why didn't we know? What happened?"

"Breathe Pete!" Sirius patted the mousy boy before turning to Remus. "Everything that Peter just said. Speak up, now!"

Remus did not really meet anyone's eyes, just giving shy glances. When he did not speak for a minute, Sirius threw a pillow at him. "We aren't getting younger here, twat!"

"It is a research group," Remus finally said, his voice softer than usual, "based in America. Their work is based on Dark Arts. How to banish some spells, what can be considered Dark Arts and other things. They are pretty liberal-They already have a werewolf on their team. I have sent them my letter, but I don't know if I will be accepted or not."

There was a pregnant pause, before James finally asked, "And what if you are selected?"

Remus sighed. "They travel all around the world and do not really have a schedule. I don't know when I will be back."

"If I am selected," he added for good measure. To his utmost surprise, James pulled him into a hug.

"That's great Moony!" he had the biggest smile on his face, "Not only would you be working about your favourite subject, but you will also be in an open-minded community!"

"And you have always wanted to travel!" Peter added with a grin, "It would be brilliant!"

Sirius was not so sure though. "Will you be safe? Are you sure they are not just luring you in?"

"Padfoot!"

"No James, it is alright," Remus smiled at Sirius, "I have done my research, Padfoot. It is 100% true."

Sirius gave him a small smile, nodding along. "I am happy for you Remus."

"Thanks, Sirius," he said, looking at the others. "Have you lot planned what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Quidditch," James answered at once, "Obviously."

"Of course, why did I even ask!"

Peter sniggered. "I want to work in the Ministry, misuse of muggle artefacts. It sounds interesting."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what those guys do?"

Peter nodded. "I did my research. Remember the Prewett brothers? Their sister married Arthur Weasley and he works there. I talked to him through letters. He has been explaining his work to me and it's quite interesting."

"What about you?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius. "Have you thought about the future?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really. There are so many options-I might go all muggle, I think."

James raised an eyebrow. "A pureblood living as a muggle?"

Sirius grinned. "Poor mother would have a heart attack. But yes, I might go to those muggle universities, get a degree and get a job in the muggle world."

"Let's see how that works out for you."

* * *

When the batch of 1977-1978 finally graduated from Hogwarts, there were ugly tears all around. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were bawling their eyes out, holding on to each other, even after they were going to live in the same flat after graduation along with James Potter. People were drinking and laughing and some tears were shed, leaving no eyes dry.

On the last night, Lily Evans found herself in the Gryffindor common room, away from the party that was going on in the Great Hall. She would go back soon enough, but she was going to miss this-her second home, her school. She looked around, thinking about the good old days. James Potter stood on that very table when he had first asked Lily out in the third year. Everyone had found Sirius Black kissing Fabian Prewett on that very couch. Mary had cried her eyes out in that common room after the breakup and every season they had partied there after winning the Quidditch Cup.

She was going to miss it all.

"Still here, Lily?"

Lily's head snapped to see James Potter standing there, his head crooked, his hands in his pockets, his hair as messy as ever. They had switched to the first-name basis in January that year, something Lily liked a lot.

Stretching her hands, Lily smiled sadly. "Just reminiscing about the old times-how the lot of you used to make a fool of yourselves here and things like that."

James grinned, sitting over on the other end of the couch. "Or how Stacy would publicly declare that she was dating a new guy every year."

Lily laughed. "Or how Remus would sleep on this very couch as you would pile up things on him."

"Or how Sirius declared his love for Remus here!"

Lily frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Sixth year? Before exams?" James asked, a little confused.

Lily racked her brain for such an incident. "I don't remember. Maybe I was in my dorm room. But I would have heard something like that."

Realization dawned on James' face. "Oh, right. It was in our dorm room. Not here. Must have messed up a few things."

At his sudden crestfallen expression, Lily gave a small smile. "Or maybe how you proposed to me for three years before finally shutting up."

That got a grin from James. "Well, you know. I was young and foolish and had the greatest crush on you."

Shaking her head, Lily rested her head on her hand. "I was kind of surprised when you didn't do it last year."

"Was it a good surprise?"

Lily smiled softly. "Yes, it was."

James gave her one of his real, heartfelt smiles.

Lily shook her head. "Though I didn't really understand why you stopped."

There was a moment of silence. Lily looked at James, watching an array of expression going through his face. There was sadness, grief, fear and happiness, affection and love all at once.

"Because I realized you hated it," he finally said, looking at her, "I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to go out with you, but not by hurting you."

Lily's heart missed a beat. She was taken aback at such an honest answer. Quickly dismissing the rapid speed of her heart, Lily gave a playful smirk. "That was very considerate of you. Looks like you care about me."

James looked right into her eyes, hazel meeting green and said, without missing a beat, "I have always cared for you Lily and I will care about you, until the very end."

Her heart stopped as the two looked at each other. Time seemed to stop, only their thoughts and emotions taking over their heads. It was then that Lily realized how close they were. His lips mere inches away from hers. She could hear him breathe, his heart as erratic as hers.

They were inches apart, ready to meet when James suddenly said, "We should go down. The Head Boy and the Head Girl will be noticed missing."

Lily snapped out of her gaze, nodding numbly as James stood up and waited for her to stand. "Come on Evans, we have to go to a party."

Giving him a small smile, Lily nodded and followed him. All the while trying to forget what had almost happened.

* * *

_Three years later_

James was honestly surprised by how he found himself alone in Leaky Cauldron. Ever since he had joined Falmouth Falcons as a chaser, he had been in demand by the general public. If he wasn't on the pitch, he was hoarded by fans and reporters alike.

Yet, there he was, in the Leaky cauldron, sitting alone and enjoying pumpkin juice. Oh, what wouldn't he give for Madam Roberta's Butterbeer, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend if he was not wrong and the last thing he wanted was to destroy his peace.

"I can't believe it-James Potter?"

Usually, when someone said those words, it was a fan ready to disrupt James' peaceful time. That day, however, it was none other than Lily Evans, his fellow housemate and ex-Head girl.

"Evans!" James gave a hearty laugh before pulling Lily into a quick hug. It had been so long. They hadn't talked since...the almost kiss.

"How have you been?" James asked, excitedly sitting across Lily. "Where have you been? I don't really see you around."

"My job doesn't exactly give me a lot of free time," Lily said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. At James' raised eyebrow, Lily supplied, "Unspeakable."

Understanding flashed through James' face. "Well, you were a brilliant student."

Lily grinned. "Of course, so were you. Though I can't say I was surprised when you became a chaser."

James nodded. "You can't stop talent."

"Oh," Lily threw back her head, laughing, "I had forgotten what an arrogant toe-rag you were."

Barking out a laugh, James shook his head. "God, I missed you, Lily. Nobody ever puts me down quite as you did."

"Well, James, I am quite unique."

"No doubt there."

The two spent the afternoon quite happily. They talked about everything-from recent legislation to the weather to their old friends.

"Severus and I started talking again when I was working with Potions," Lily supplied, taking a bite, "It is not the same, of course, but he seems to have understood where he was going wrong. What about your fellow marauders?"

"All busy with their own lives," James said, taking a sip from his firewhisky, "I got a present from Remus on Christmas two years ago, but ever since then, he has been missing. Peter works here at the Ministry itself, under Arthur Weasley. We meet once in a while, but our work schedules don't exactly match and we usually spent our times together getting drunk. Sirius, though," A wistful smile spread across James' face, "Sirius is another matter altogether. I have no freaking idea where that idiot is."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You two were closer than brothers."

"We still are, in a way," James shrugged. "He sends postcard anonymously. I know it's him because he always wanted to see the world. Not a month out of Hogwarts and he got all the money he had and took off on that motorbike of his. He was back for Mum and Dad's funeral but left before we could talk again. But that's Sirius for you. You never know what that man is going to do next."

Taking another bite, Lily nodded. "It's funny, isn't it? The people you thought to be your best friends in school just grow apart and people you never talked to suddenly grow so close."

James nodded, eyes lost in his own memories. "It is. Makes me wonder how things could have gone otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at Lily, as if realizing she was still there, James put on a grin and shook his head. "Nothing. Say, Evans, I know you are not always free, but you think I can take you out on a dinner sometime?"

Sitting up straight, Lily frowned at James. "Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?"

"Properly and only if you are interested."

Lily did not speak at once. She kept staring at James for the longest time, making the other man uncomfortable before finally saying, "I will owl you."

Without another word, Lily got up, left the amount of her lunch on the table and pressed a kiss on James' cheeks before moving out. Had she turned back, she would have seen the most foolish grin on Potter's face.

* * *

_Three years later_

"I am pregnant."

Growing up, Lily thought that "I love you" were the three words that would change her life forever. But then, standing across the room, staring at James, Lily realized, these were the three words which would change her life forever.

At first, James' face had broken out in a grin, but probably after looking at Lily's face, he become serious. Lily practically did not exist anymore-her job did not allow her to mingle that much. James was an international star, playing for the national team. A child would not only change their daily life, but they could also force them to retire from their respective works altogether.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Lily sat down on the other side of the bed, worry creased on her forehead. "Do I want to keep it? Yes. I always wanted a child. Can I keep it? I don't know."

Lily was not married. She did not have the same perks as a married Unspeakable. But at the same time, her unmarried status allowed her a wider opportunity.

"Can you take a one year leave?"

Lily looked at her boyfriend, eyebrow raised in question. "I can take a three-year leave. I am not exactly a person who takes too many holidays. But I would have to live away from civilization."

James walked to her, kneeling down in front of her. "I could get an injury that doesn't allow me to play. Get off the grid for a while and when I came back, I could have a kid. Wizards can get lonely, you know. I am not under the obligation to tell the mother's name to anyone."

"James..."

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. But there's always an option here."

* * *

_31st_ _July 1985_

Lily looked at the little bundle in James' arm. He was so small, but there was no doubt that he had the genetic Potter hair. His eyes, though, his eyes were just like Lily.

"Harry."

Lily smiled at James. "Harry. I like the name."

"My grandfather's," James supplied. "Well, his name was Henry but he preferred Harry. Are you sure you have no one to tell?"

Lily shook her head, resting it on James' shoulder. "Tuney and I haven't talked in years. Not since mum and Dad passed away. Are you sure you don't have to tell anyone? Sirius, maybe?"

James sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I don't know where he is. I think it's better if only we know about. Dumbledore knows, so does Minnie. She is going to be Granny Minnie now."

Lily chuckled, taking Harry as he began to fuss in his father's arm. "Minerva is going to hate you, I hope you know that."

James clicked his tongue. "Nah, she won't. Old Minnie loves me far too much."

* * *

**Here's an update! Hope you guys enjoyed this! See ya soon...Love ya! Have a happy and safe quarantine! Also, I am always here to talk if you wanna**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S.: This is not going to be as you were expecting, I hope. :)**

* * *

_Fifteen years later..._

"Harry! Are you ready?"

The fifteen-year-old messy-haired, bespectacled boy ran down the stairs, pulling his trunk behind him. He wore a T-shirt with the Gryffindor crest, proclaiming 'Gryffindor rocks' and his glasses were askew on his nose.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Mum!"

But the boy's protests fell on deaf ears as Lily tried and failed to get his hair fall down a bit and tried to make him representable.

"Oh, you Potters! I am done with the lot of you!" she finally said, giving up in frustration.

"How long are you going to keep using that phrase, honey?" James asked, finally appearing with the other two children on the house. Daisy Fleamont Potter was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts while Ethan Henry Potter was going to start the first year. Daisy had made history by becoming a Hufflepuff. Her red locks barely fell on her shoulders and her hazel eyes were always twinkling with mischief. Ethan, on the other hand, was a redhead with messy hair and hazel eyes like his father. He wasn't as mischievous as his siblings, but the truth would only come out at Hogwarts.

"As long as I am a proud Evans!" Lily proclaimed, looking at her children. "I can't believe all of you are going to Hogwarts!"

"Well, mum, high time you accept that," Daisy said, standing between Harry and Ethan.

"Yes, I do believe so," Lily sighed before standing up straight and looking excitedly at all her children. "Now, you know I can't come to see you off..."

"because you work in a high department of ministry and are not yet married to Dad?" Harry finished. "We have been hearing it for years, Mum!"

"Well, Ethan hasn't heard it!"

The younger boy immediately pulled up his hands. "Please don't bring me into this!"

James laughed, throwing his arms around Lily's. "Don't anger your Mum. Let's move to the rules flower."

"Right," Lily nodded. "Don't get into too much trouble,"

"Though you can play an occasional prank or two."

"Study well,"

"But don't forget to have fun."

"I don't want another letter from the school saying that you flew a car to school Harry."

"That was once, Mum!" Harry exclaimed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as his siblings snickered.

"And I don't want another letter saying you hexed a Slytherin in the corridors, Daisy."

The girl huffed. "He was calling some girl the m-word!"

"Alright!" James shook his head, "Calm down, kiddos!"

"Don't patronize Minerva," Lily added.

"But give Snape hell!"

"Ethan, love, we don't care what house you end up in."

"Just try and avoid Slytherin. A nasty lot, they are!"

"James!"

"Lily!"

"Uh! Leave! Take care and don't forget to write!"

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry grinned as he spotted his best friend, Ronald Weasley running up to him. "I was trying to find you everywhere, mate! Where were you?"

"Abandoning you," Harry answered seriously. "You were the one who went and became a prefect, git!"

"Your mum and dad were the Head girl and the Head boy!"

"You don't see me becoming a prefect!"

"I do see you becoming a Quidditch captain."

The two were angrily shushed by Hermione Granger, their other friend, as the sorting began. Harry exchanged a grin with his sister on the other table as Ethan's name was called out.

"Ravenclaw!"

The relief was evident on the boy's face as he ran to the table. Both Harry and Daisy were a bit put off but clapped as their brother happily settled down at his table.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "You have got another fan."

Harry turned to see where Ron was pointing at the teacher's table. He looked up to see a raven-haired, sophisticated looking man at the teacher's table. He was definitely staring at Harry. Harry knew the man from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out how.

When the man spotted Harry staring at him, he gave him a grin and winked at him.

Taken aback at the sudden display, Harry looked at Ron to check whether he was dreaming. Ron nodded too, eyes wide, confirming that the new teacher had just winked to Harry.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Possibly the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," Hermione supplied, "I heard Professor Shaklebolt got hit over the summer and he retired."

"Poor bloke," Ron muttered, "I liked him."

"You liked him because he barely gave us homework!" Hermione snapped, making Harry laugh.

The three became quiet as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before the start of the feast."

"The list of banned items has increased again, and the whole list now includes Weasley's products."

Ron and Ginny grinned. The twins had been doing quite well for themselves.

"Unfortunately, Professor Shaklebolt had to retire this year due to his injuries. The post has been taken up by Professor Sirius Black!"

There was polite clapping as the man stood up and bowed. Ron nudged Harry and said, "Look at Snape! He doesn't look too happy about it!"

True to his words, professor Snape looked like he was ready to commit murder.

"With no further ado, enjoy the feast!"

* * *

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Black!"

Sirius snorted. "Please call me Sirius. I am still a young man and certainly not as uptight as a Professor ought to be. Makes me wonder why Professor Dumbledore appointed me."

There were muffles giggles from girls as the boys cackled. Ron and Harry shared a glance-they liked him.

"Now, I would like all of you to put your books inside and stand up."

The class exchanged excited glances. Practical work!

Hermione, though, at once raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

The man knew his students on the first day? Impressive.

"Professor," Hermione stood up, "If we do not read, how we will know what to study?"

"Ah!" Sirius nodded. "Good question. However, I believe your answer lies in the subject name itself. Defence against the Dark Arts, not a theoretical study of Dark Arts. I do believe that professor Shaklebolt taught you theory one class and practice the other, but my methods are different."

Satisfied with the answer, Hermione put down her bag and lead the class.

Harry enjoyed himself immensely. They were supposed to duel using hexes and simple curses. He and Ron spent most of the time sending the stupidest curse they could think off. In the end, everyone was happy.

"Mr Potter, if you could stay back for a while."

Harry exchanged a worried glance with his friends, before walking up to his teacher's desk. "Yes Professor?"

"Harry, can I call you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't really mind.

"All right," the man sat on his desk, staring at him carefully, "Did you know you look exactly like your father?"

"Considering I live with him, yes."

Barking out a laugh, which did actually sound like a bark, Professor Sirius shook his head. "Got his humour as well, I believe. Now, this request might seem odd, but could you maybe not mention to your father that I teach here?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know my father?"

"Know him?" Sirius grinned. "I practically lived with him. But that's another story. Could you please not mention that I teach you?"

It wasn't that scary a thought and if there was some animosity like his dad had with professor Snape, Harry understood the fear.

"But why?"

Professor Black rubbed his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he looked Harry into the eye and said, "Your father and I were friends with two other people. We were called the Marauders."

Harry's widened at the declaration. "You are one of the Marauders?"

"I see you have heard of us."

"Of course! Dad wouldn't shut up about you guys!" Harry said, before tracking back, "Wait, I know Dad is Prongs and Uncle Wormy is, well Wormtail. Who are you?"

Sirius gave out a bark of laughter. "I see Wormy has stuck. I am Mr Padfoot, at your service. And Moony, our last Marauder, is going to arrive very soon. Now, we wanted to surprise Prongs on Christmas. Think you have my back till then?"

Harry nodded excitedly. "It would be perfect. Uncle Wormy is over at Christmas anyway."

"Excellent!"

"Though I think it would be Daisy or Ethan who is more likely to tell that to Mum or dad."

"Ah." Sirius nodded. "I understand. On that note, who is your mother again."

Harry grinned. Everybody wanted to know the woman who had stolen Chaser Potter's heart. "Sorry Professor, can't tell."

Sirius smiled. "It's okay kiddo. Go, run to your next class."

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Harry was having the time of his life at Hogwarts. WIth Quidditch and OWLs to keep him busy, he did not find it hard to keep Professor Black's secret. Daisy and Ethan both were quite content to keep quiet, if only they got their due share of the bribe in the form of embarrassing stories of their father.

As the snow began to cover the grounds of Hogwarts, the Christmas hols came closer. The last week brought enough excitement from the students, and it was in those high spirits that Harry found himself skipping to DADA class much before the allotted time. He like DADA and Professor Black was a fun teacher. He had some sort of surprise for them in the last class and Harry was really excited to see what it was.

Harry reached the classroom and was about to push open the door when he heard voices from inside.

"And he swooped in to catch the snitch like nobody's business Moony!" Professor Black seemed to say. Harry immediately perked up at the name Moony, "It was insane! I swear, not even Regulus would ever do that."

"Well, I believe your brother has some form of self-preservation that you certainly lack Sirius," a new voice, a much heavier voice came from inside. "And he is James' son, what did you expect?"

With a jolt, Harry realized they were talking about him. Professor Black chuckled, "True, Remus. It's good to see him like this. Happy, carefree. You know."

"I really can't wait to see him now," Moony said with a hint of a smile, "All that you have told me, Merlin. This is what it always should have been."

"It is, Remus," Professor Black said seriously, "This is a reality. Don't dismiss it."

"But so was that Sirus. A horrifying, twisted life, but a reality."

Harry heard Professor Black sigh. "It doesn't matter. Everything is all right. All good things are happening. You are dating Dora..."

"Oh Lord, Sirius!"

"Who just happens to be thirteen years your junior."

Moony let out a deep breath, "Why did I tell you, I will never know. Dora and I both are adults and we both agreed to this, all right?"

"You played with her when she was three!"

"I know and it is awkward, trust me. But I love her, all right? I really do."

"I mean, it's nice to see you not self-deprecating yourself, but I still don't know how I feel about this. I didn't back then, and I clearly don't know."

Harry realized that the talk was clearly going into a territory he did not like. At first, none of it made sense but now it was damn uncomfortable. So he did what he thought was best. He pushed open the door to enter the classroom.

Both the men turned to look at Harry. professor Black gave him a warm smile, which he gave back, but the other man was frozen. Moony, Harry concluded, looked at him like he had seen a ghost.

"Harry," he said softly. He was dressed in a tweed jacket and brown pants, and his brown hair fell back. Harry again couldn't help but feel he had seen him before.

"Harry," Professor Black jumped off the table and grinned, "I would like you to meet the final Marauder. Mr Moony!"

"Give it a break, Sirius," the man said seriously before turning to Harry with a warm smile, "Hello Harry. My name is Remus Lupin and I was a friend of your parents."

Harry frowned. "Hello, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Remus."

"All right, Remus," Harry put down his satchel and crossed his arms, "You don't know who my mother is so I am afraid you aren't right about being my mother's friend."

Remus looked at Professor Black and he just shrugged happily. Giving out a low chuckle, Remus said, "Well, Harry, You look unmistakenly like your father, no doubt. but those eyes are sort of a dead giveaway. That's Lily through and through."

At the declaration, Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Remus said, "I understand your parents had reasons to keep it quiet and we will keep it that way."

"And anyways we are dropping at your house on Christmas Eve!" Professor Black added with a grin, "So no worries."

Before Harry could respond, the students rushed into the class Professor Black began to settle everyone down. Harry quietly sat down beside Ron, who was busy fighting with Hermione over...something.

"All right, everyone, settle down!" Professor Black ordered, "As you can see, we have a guest today. Now I promised you a surprise and this creature is indeed a surprise."

The class broke into a murmur. Remus merely rolled his eyes.

"This man is called Remus Lupin."

"I can speak, Sirius," he said dryly.

Ignoring the few chuckles, Professor Black continued, "And he is a werewolf."

A hush fell down the class. Werewolves were known to be dangerous creatures. Though recent legislation allowed them to mingle in the wizarding society, most werewolves were still looked down upon. Harry looked at the man and while he was not the one to harbour prejudices, he couldn't help but be surprised at how calm the man was.

"But don't worry!" Professor Black continued, "This one does not bite."

"Well, certainly not more than you."

A weird sort of chuckle broke out in the class. Some were laughing, others were looking around in confusion as Professor Black pouted.

"Your professor here is an animagus," Remus said and that was news for everyone, "and he is a dog. Quite an annoying one at that too."

"Stop insulting me in front of my students!" Professor Black protested, looking back at the class with a grin, "Nevermind him, he hasn't received his monthly stomach scratches. Now, today, you can ask all and any questions that you might have about Werewolves to him. You don't need to filter anything, because this man is one of the best to answer your questions. You can also pester him about recent developments in Dark Arts research because that's what he does for a living."

Immediately, Hermione's hand darted into the air. "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Mr Lupin, were you born with this condition?"

Remus sighed. "No, I was bitten at a young age."

Gasping, Lavender asked, "Why would someone do that?"

"Because some people just like to create havoc, Ms Brown," Remus answered with a sad smile, "Anything else, Ms Granger?"

Hermione began to list out question after question and soon enough, the whole class was engaged in the discussion. By the time the class ended, Remus was sitting on the floor, surrounded by the Fifth years and Professor Black, now a black dog, resting comfortably in Remus' lap.

According to Harry, this was one of the most interesting classes he had ever had.

* * *

"James, check the oven, would you?"

James immediately rushed to the kitchen to do as Lily told. Ethan was busy setting the table for the Pettigrews and the Potters while Harry and Daisy fought over the best Quidditch moves.

The bell rang and Harry rushed to open the door. On the other side stood Peter Pettigrew, his wife Mary and their daughter Lara.

"Uncle Wormy!"

Harry wrapped his arms around the short man as he patted the young boy on his back. "Creating havoc in school, Harry?"

"That's more of Daisy's department," Harry said with a smile before hugging mary and ushering them all in. "Mum, Dad! Uncle Wormy and Aunt Mary are here."

James literally ran out of the kitchen to crash into Peter and make him fall on the ground.

"Prongs, for Merlin's sake! Not all of us are fit Quidditch players!"

James just ignored the quip and laughed. "I missed you Wormtail!"

Peter nodded before getting up. "Yeah, all right. Hey, Lily!"

"Hey, Wormy!" Lily greeted and soon enough, everyone was settled down on the table. Just as they were about to eat, the wards of the house tingled again.

Lily looked at James in confusion. "Did you invite someone else?"

James shook his head. "No. Did you kids invite someone?"

The three Potters shook their head, but they had an idea of who it could be. James whipped out his hand and slowly began to walk towards the door.

"OYE! IS JAMES PRONGS FLEAMONT POTTER IN THERE?"

"SIRIUS, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE STOP SHOUTING! SEND A PATRONUS!"

"NAH MOONY, I AM GOING TO PROFESS MY LOVE FOR LILY RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU SHOUTING?"

James looked around and stared at Peter.

"Does that sound like..."

"Sirius?"

"And Remus?"

"LILY EVANS, IT WAS I WHO WAS MAD FOR YOU SINCE THE FIRST YEAR, NOT POTTER. MARRY MEEEEE!"

Lily snorted, "Yes, it's Black all right!"

James and Peter at once rushed to the window to sneak out. Indeed, on the road stood Sirius Black, wearing the same old leather jacket from school. Beside him stood Remus Lupin, bundled up in scarves and cardigans. There was another woman, someone younger, with bright pink hair looking around in confusion.

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius immediately gave out a wolf whistle. "PRONGS, I HEAR YA! LET ME IN!"

"Idiot, as always, I see," Peter murmured as James grabbed his coat and rushed out of the house.

Lily sighed, looking at the kids and smiling tiredly, "Pull out a few more plates. It seems we have more visitors."

"I know!" Daisy said with a grin and disappeared before Lily could ask what she meant.

* * *

Tonks was watching with interest as Sirius and Remus shouted at the empty space. She knew it was a charm, but it still painted a funny picture.

"Is he always this mad?" she asked her boyfriend. Remus chuckled, nodding.

"Your cousin is quite an item."

Nodding, Tonks grinned and looked back at the empty space. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stag jumped on Sirius and shot him down. Tonks was ready to whip out her wand when Remus stopped her.

"Meet James Potter," he murmured. Before Tonks could understand what was going on, Sirius changed into a dog and the two animals began to play with each other.

A moment later, a rat appeared near her foot and jumped on Sirius and Remus let out a chuckle. "You are all idiots, do you know that?"

The three animals looked at Remus for a moment. The next minute, three men stood in their places. James Potter Tonks recognized, but she could only guess that the last man was Peter Pettigrew.

"Mooooooony!" James exclaimed and practically dropped on Remus. The man just hugged him as Sirius gave out a high pitched, "Woooormy!" and hugged the other man.

"Hello, Mr Star Chaser!" Remus said with a grin. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic!" James said with a grin. "Who must you be?"

Tonks grinned. "Tonks, Remus' girlfriend."

"And my cousin," Sirius added from behind. James looked at the two with a confused look. Remus just sighed and said, "It's a long story."

"We have the whole night!" Peter said with a grin, "Can we go in? It is sort of cold outside!"

* * *

Sirius handed Remus a few galleons as Lily welcomed the two Marauders into her house. James was in shock the moment Ethan exclaimed 'Professor Black' and Sirius prided himself in pulling a prank on James. Remus and Lily both rolled their eyes and muttered 'children'.

The night passed in high spirits as the Sirius teased everyone for settling down, especially Peter. The kids were able to get out stories of Hogwarts mishaps from the four Marauders and their two housemates. There was laughter everywhere and everyone enjoyed the night with god food wine.

Sooner than the kids would have liked, they were sent up to their rooms. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all took over a separate seat as Lily sat beside James, a drink in her hands. Tonks was comfortable on the carpet and Mary had excused herself to doze off in the guest room.

"I was planning on sending you two letters when Ethan was born," Lily said with a smile, leaning on James, "But Potter here convinced me to wait it out."

"A good idea, honestly," Remus said, "I was in a bad company at the time and you would have only gotten into trouble."

"Quite a daredevil you are," Peter murmured, trying to keep himself awake after the magnificent feast. "What about you Sirius? Where have you been?"

"Ah, all over the place!" Sirius said, moving his hands around, "In India, in Spain, in Russia. It's been quite a journey, my friend."

James snorted. "Well, I would hope so, considering how you ran as soon as Hogwarts ended."

Sirius gave James a sad smile, "I had my reasons."

"I never doubted that," James murmured, "But a warning would have been nice."

Sirius shrugged. "It was a bad time, Jamie. Too many...memories were resurfacing."

James sat up straight, frowning. "Memories? You idiot, that's why you should have stayed! We could have helped!"

Sirus gave a humourless chuckle, "None of you could. Well, Remus could but I didn't know that back then."

James frowned as Remus raised his glass to that. "What are you talking about? What does Remus know that I don't?"

"Don't fret James," Remus said with a smile, "It's more like a..bad nightmare rather than memories. Right Sirius?"

Sirius nodded with a pout.

James huffed, "Well, I am sure you can tell me what it was about."

"Let them be darling," Lily murmured, becoming quite sleepy, "Maybe they don't wanna share."

James continued to look at Sirius as he refused to meet his eyes. Remus looked sad and Peter and Tonks looked ready to pass out when Sirius spoke up.

"Voldemort."

As if on cue, Peter sat up straight, Lily's eyes shot open and Tonks looked up, confused.

"Wasn't that the pureblood fanatic who was killing muggle-borns?" Tonks asked, frowning, "Moody likes to talk about how he and Dumbeldore worked to defeat him."

Lily shuddered, "He was quite a character, Tonks. Voldemort, well, damn me. Haven't heard that name in forever."

"No need to remember a name like that, right?" Peter squeaked, looking at the carpet and stealing glances at everyone. "He was a horrid wizard. A terrorist if you will."

"Yup!" Sirius said, taking a sip from his drink, "A terror indeed."

"He was defeated," James said, a different kind of fear and strength in his voice. "He was defeated when we were in our Sixth year. Why was he troubling you when you left Hogwarts?"

Sirius looked down at his hand. "As I said James, memories were resurfacing. Pretty bad ones."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Remus cut in, looking shaken to the core, "It was a bad time for Sirius, James, and he ran. Can we like, drop this topic?"

Both Lily and Peter murmured 'Agreed' but James continued to share at Sirius. "You never interacted with him. You never even saw him, Sirius. Why was he troubling you?"

"Does it matter, James?" Sirius snapped, finally looking up at him. "He was a part of my past that you don't know of. You shouldn't be worrying about it. Anyways it's gone now. It doesn't matter anymore."

"But it does," James said, "I know your past Sirius. You never met him. Why was this such a huge problem that you left?"

"James," Lily reached out James and tightly held his arm, "It's a thing of a past now. Sirius is back, isn't he?"

"But he was gone for over twenty years," James muttered, still looking at Sirius, "And so was Remus. Why did you leave, Remus?"

Remus sat up straight, looking at James like a deer caught in headlights. "I...I got a job. I told you that, James. I told you all. It was an opportunity that I did not want to miss."

"But you ran too," James said, slowly standing up, "Both you and Sirius ran. I want to know why?"

"James," Lily said in a warning tone, but James ignored her as he stared at Sirius and Remus.

"Both of you literally took the first chance to get away from me."

"J-James!" Remus exclaimed, "It wasn't like-"

"You are right!" Sirius cut in and Remus looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Sirius, don't!"

But Sirius ignored Remus and continued to look at James, "We ran as soon as we could away from you! Happy? That's what you wanted to hear?"

James shook his head. "No, no. I knew that. What I want to know is why. Why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't look you in the face!" Sirius got up, breathing heavily. "I couldn't fucking look you in the face because I had failed you! We had failed you!"

"Sirius!" Remus' voice broke as he buried his head into his hands. Tonks reached out and wrapped herself around Remus as he continued to shake. Peter was looking at the drama with wide eyes as Lily just stared.

"No, he wants the truth right?" Sirius looked at Remus before turning to James, "The truth is, we failed you, James! We failed you in a way that I can never expect you to understand and it was easy to pretend in the sixth and the seventh year that everything was okay, that we were okay! We were in Hogwarts where we were protected and happy and just kids! But as we left Hogwarts, it became harder to pretend, and I couldn't look you in the face knowing that I had failed you. All right?"

Silence descended in the Potter's house as James and Sirius continued to stare at each other. It didn't make sense, not really. Lily couldn't quite understand what Sirius was talking about and by the looks at James' face, neither could he truly. But Peter, Peter looked shaken. As if he knew.

"What are you talking about?" Peter finally asked.

Sirius gave a humourless chuckle and turned to look at Peter. "You wouldn't understand, Wormy. And it's better that you don't."

Peter slowly got up and walked up to where Sirius was standing. He was holding his wand tightly and looked ready to faint, but he still spoke up, "I...I think I know what you are talking about, but I need you to tell me, Sirius."

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not that, Peter," Remus finally said, his voice stopped shaking. He sat up, wiping away his tears and giving Tonks a small smile. "It's something that you can never imagine and that's for the best. These demons are for Sirius and me to bear."

"Would you two stop being dramatic and tell us what's going on?" James snapped, looking at his two friends, "This is driving me crazy!"

Remus was ready to open his mouth when Peter muttered, "31st October 1981."

Sirius and Remus' face snapped in Peter's direction. James slowly turned to look at him. Peter was shaking, almost uncontrollably, but he continued to stare at Sirius. "If this is what I think it is, then this will probably mean nothing to you Sirius. Or to you, Remus. But for what it's worth, I am sorry. I was weak, I was stupid and I know it doesn't make a damn difference, but I am sorry."

The next moment, Peter was being thrown across the room and being slammed on the wall, a wand on his neck. There were surprised cries in the room and shouts as people from all over the house came down.

"You ARE THE REASON VOLDEMORT KNEW WHERE TO FIND MY FAMILY? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU PETTIGREW!"

Everyone gasped, some with confusion, others with fear and some with surprise. But everyone was taken aback at seeing James Potter hold Peter Pettigrew at his wand's end, with rage in his eyes.

"I swear to whatever force brought me back to the sixth year, if I HAD KNOWN THAT THE TRAITOR WAS SITTING BESIDE ME AT MEALS AND JOKING WITH MY FRIENDS, I WOULD HAVE ENDED YOU THEN AND THERE!"

"James, stop!" Remus shouted and Sirius immediately leapt on James to pull him back.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MAN HAS DONE!" James roared, pushing the wand into Pettigrew' neck.

"I know exactly what he has done Prongs!" Sirius said, trying to pull him back, "I spent fucking thirteen years in Azkaban and Harry had to live with that excuse of an Aunt because of him! Trust me, I know and so does Remus!"

James turned to look at Remus and then back at Sirius. He turned around, to see his children, Lily and the Pettigrews looking at him in shock.

Dropping his wand down at once, James grabbed Peter by the collar and looked at his other two friends. "Backyard Shed, now!"

* * *

**Sooooooooo...The big REVEAL!**

**I know some things are probably not making sense and I will try and explain them in the next chapter, which will essentially be the last chapter of this story. **

**MsSiriuslyBlack: Will do! Thank you for commenting!**

**eccentricess: Thank you! Hopefully, this chapter answered some of your questions!**

**IntellectualBadass333: Thank you! Here's your dosage of more.**

**RandomFangirl16: Thank you! I hope this did not disappoint. And no your review in itself meant a lot!**

**nadasnape: Thank you! One more chapter to go!**

**Violetsz: Thank you!**

**icecatfire: Thank you!**

**Caspian: I am sorry to disappoint here, but this was always going to be Jily. Hope you are still reading this. **

**welcome007: Thank you! Hope you like this**

**RobinGryffindor7: thank you!**

**Siera-Knightwalker: Not the same ending now, I suppose! Hope you enjoy this too!**

**To all the lovelies! Thank you for commenting and please leave a review for this chapter as well!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, but I own this idea. **

* * *

Harry could just spot his father and his three friends stumbling into the backyard shed. James Potter was hardly someone who used force, and almost never on people close to him. But the way he dragged Uncle Wormy over to the shed, he knew that things were bad.

Lily, in some part of her heart, always knew that the boys were different since the sixth year. After all, the four Gryffindors would definitely never just...be so calm on someone like Voldemort being defeated. Sirius had said it was a dream, but James' anger did not feel like a dream to Lily.

"Mum?"

Breaking out of her thought, Lily turned to see Harry trembling slightly. She opened her arms and he wasted no time in going to his mother.

"What was Dad talking about?" murmured Harry. "He did not make sense?"

Lily sighed, "I don't know, Harry."

But she feared that whatever it was, whatever that date meant, it had destroyed James completely.

* * *

Peter did not even try to protest as James threw him inside the shed. He was honestly surprised that Remus and Sirius weren't pulling their wands out on him- if his memory served correctly they were quite ready to kill him on spot many years ago in the Shrieking Shack.

James shut the shed door with a bang and turned to look at his 'friends'. His mind was flying faster than a snitch in a game of Quidditch and no train of thought brought him peace. He had always believed that it was a dream, a very detailed and bad dream. But hearing one of his other friends- was Pettigrew even a friend anymore?- speak out that date, James knew that none of Voldemort's reign of terror was a dream.

"All right then," he said, barely concealing the tremor in his voice, "You all are going to start talking right now."

He looked at Sirius, but Sirius looked like he had seen the depths of hell. His eyes refused to meet his own, and James knew that Black would rather throw a fit before telling the truth.

Pettigrew- Peter? James shook his head. The rat actually looked ashamed, but he wasn't sure how much of the shame was based on the fact that the truth had come out.

"Where do you want me to start?"

James turned to Remus, his eyes red, his voice scratchy and his hands trembling.

"Why are you starting?" James asked despite himself. He wasn't trying to question Remus, but nothing made sense.

"Well, perhaps because I was the last one standing," said Remus with a tremor in his voice, "Because I was the one to bury your and Lily's body in the graveyard, to hold Harry back when Sirius fell through the veil and to hear in mid-battle by Yaxley of all people how Peter died being crushed by his own hand."

Peter shivered, holding his hands tightly. Sirius shook his head and James? James had to fall back on the door to stand straight.

"I..." Taking a deep breath, Remus looked at James, "I don't know where to begin, James. What are we looking at here?"

"Time travel," said Sirius casually, like it was another prank planning or a Marauders meeting, "Alternate dimension. Afterlife?"

Peter huffed. "Well, anything but afterlife."

"You are the one to talk!" sneered James, still not moving from his place but shooting glares at the man.

"James," said Sirius in a serious tone.

"No, he is right," muttered Peter, "I am confused why you are not jumping on my head for all I did to you."

Sirius finally looked up, fixing Peter with a deep glare. "Would you rather have me tearing you from limb to limb? Because trust me Wormtail, that wouldn't hurt half as much as twelve years in Azkaban."

"Can we start from there?" asked James, looking at Remus, "I want to start with this overlong stay at Azkaban that this man keeps talking about."

Remus looked at Peter, a long stare full of hatred, before turning to James, "On Halloween, Voldemort disappeared after killing you and Lily and Harry was left with only a scar on his head. He was called the boy-who-lived and everyone believed that the Dark Lord had been defeated. We in the Order thought Sirius had betrayed you. Sirius knew otherwise and chased after Peter, where Wormtail, very smartly, shouted how Sirius had betrayed you and Lily and blew up the street, killing 12 muggles. He cut his own finger and disappeared. And as a result, Sirius was captured and thrown into Azkaban without a trial."

As James let out a horrified gasp, Remus calmly turned to Peter, "Am I missing something?"

Peter looked down and muttered, "Well, I also hit Sirius with a few jinks, just in case."

"Right," said Remus, flaring his nose, "So that happened. I believed what Dumbledore told me and went my own way."

"Harry?"

"He went to live with that terrible Aunt of his," said Sirius, shaking his head, "Couldn't do jack-shit about that."

"I only met Harry in his third year when Sirius escaped Azkaban."

James immediately fell down, "I am sorry, you did what now, Sirius?"

Sirius gave James a bashful grin, "Escaped Azkaban. The first wizard to do so."

"All the year I thought Sirius was behind Harry," Remus continued, "until I saw Peter's name on our map. We managed to actually corner and capture Pettigrew here, who had been masquerading as a common garden rat pet for the Weasleys, mind you, but it just happened to be a full moon. Peter escaped, Sirius had to run because he was still an escaped convict and harry was back to his awful relatives."

James somehow managed to take in a deep breath. "What next?"

Surprisingly, it was Sirius who spoke up, "Hogwarts had the Triwizard tournament and Harry was forced to take part."

"Excuse me?" James couldn't help but shout, "Why was my son forced to participate? Was he even of age?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look before Remus said, "I think Harry's adventures will take at least another night to recounter."

"Final task had Wormy here forcibly taking blood from Harry and resurrecting Voldemort. Also getting a silver hand, if Harry's words are true."

Sirius could see James was itching to pull out his wand again, so he wasted no time in continuing, "The ministry refused to believe that he was back and there was this whole drama of Voldemort being able to manipulate Harry, which lead us to a fight in the Department of Mysteries. Dear old cousin Bella managed to hit me with a spell as I tried to get your foolish son away and I went down a veil of death. The next thing I know, you, James, are sitting up in bed screaming murder about a dream you had in the sixth year in our dorm room."

There was perhaps a moment of silence before Remus spoke up, "Ministry saw Voldemort, we were thrust back into war and everything was the same as you would remember, James. Except then, Dumbledore died and he left Harry with a mission. I...Well, I tried to go with him for my own personal reasons, but he sent me away, with his own good reason. Harry almost succeeded in his mission, I became a father, and then all hell broke loose as Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. The last thing I remember is trying to protect my wife as I was hit with the Killing spell and then waking up, exactly as Sirius mentioned."

James shivered, standing up. "The more I hear about this reality you two come from, the better I feel that Dumbeldore defeated that madman here. Which one of you helped him?"

Before either could reply, Peter, spoke up, "I did."

The three Marauders turned to look at their fourth friend, as their heads very calmly reminded them that he was a traitor.

"Excuse me?" Sirius walked up to Peter, "You helped him?"

Peter shrugged.

"Don't you shrug, Pettigrew!" growled James, standing beside Sirius, "I need answers from you. I think I deserve them, don't you?"

Peter continued to look down, breathing loudly.

"When I woke up," he finally said, "I thought it was all a dream. Or, or a vision of the future. And...I let my sixteen-year-old mind take over. At that moment, telling Dumbledore about this dream seemed to be the most logical thing to do, so I told him everything. He even took my memories, to cross-check and all. Apparently, it had somethings that even I didn't know and it helped him defeat the Dark Lord."

"And you were just fine with that?" said Sirius, "Letting your dear Dark Lord die."

Peter finally looked up, his nostrils flaring, "I wasn't always working for him, you know. Sixteen years old me had rather unconditional love for the lot of you."

James snorted. Peter finally stood straight and looked at James, "Do you think this is funny?"

"Brave words from a bloody traitor."

"HE HAD WEAPONS!" Peter shouted, breathing unevenly, "HE COULD RAISE ARMIES OF THE DEAD AND KILL WHOLE FAMILIES IN ONE SNAP! Or have you all forgotten the Prewetts and the McKinnons?"

"You are a coward!" sneered Sirius, "A coward who could not handle anything but-"

"Sirius!"

Remus loud voice stopped everyone at their positions. The werewolf stepped up until he was standing just a few feet away from Peter.

"Why did you do it, Peter?"

It did not take a genius to guess what the 'it' was. Peter immediately looked down, ashamed, before shaking his head. "I was afraid."

"You could have come to us," said Remus, almost in a pitiful tone. To everyone's surprise, Peter snorted.

"Could I? You were already running away to werewolves on Dumbledore's orders. James here would barely do anything in fear of his family and Sirius was just being reckless."

"Hey!"

"And it doesn't take a genius to see that we were all pawns," continued Peter, "and it didn't matter who we worked for. At one side was Dumbledore and at the other was V-Voldemort. While Dumbledore continued to rely on goodness and whatnot, he continued to destroy half of the wizarding world."

"And how exactly does that justify you betraying James and Lily? And Harry?"

At that Peter recoiled, looking at James' furious brown eyes. "It does not. I, I thought maybe if he killed Harry, he would be done."

"How did you think that I would let that wretched man even come closer to my son?" cried James, "What kind of a monster are you that you were ready to sacrifice a child?"

"I was afraid!" shuddered Peter, "And yes it does not justify what I have done. It does not justify betraying the Order, betraying you and Lily or Sirius or even Remus. But that's what happened! I have spent the past twenty years thinking about my actions and how they affected all of us. Even back in the sixth year, going to Dumbeldore was a conscious decision, you know. I never wanted him to win, James! But he was so strong! And the moment I knew that I could actually do something, I did it!"

"You could have done it even the first time around!" shouted Sirius, breathing heavily, "What was different this time around, huh?"

Peter huffed, "Well, I guess it was the knowledge of what Voldemort could be and how the darkness would fail. He had captured Harry, Ron and Hermione, you know? I knew those kids, spent two years in Harry's dorms. Even bit Crabbe's son once because he was being an idiot. That boy- there was always some guilt, Sirius, maybe not big enough to repent me, but there was always the guilt of making Harry an orphan. It did not take a fool to notice that even the Dark Lord at his full strength did not deter the boy and his friends. I knew he was going to lose, sooner or later. And knowing that, I guess, made me go to Dumbledore as soon as I woke up back in the Sixth year."

Silence descended upon the shed as Peter finished. Nobody knew what to say or how to behave. Eventually, James spoke up.

"I can still never forgive you."

"I do not expect you too," said Peter, straightening. "Nor do I expect Sirius or Remus to."

"Good," said Sirius.

"All I did in this life, was to try and be a better friend. I know, it's not a good enough answer. But I still am extremely sorry for what happened, James."

James did not look at him. He turned away and muttered, "Leave, Peter."

* * *

**nadasnape: AAAH! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

**Siera-Knightwalker: Thank you so much! I am glad I got you surprised!**

**Guest: Here's the update! Thank you again!**

**AAAAAH! So here it is. When I first began with this idea, I just knew that the marauders knew- but how or what they would do was still up in the air. Now, we have just one chapter and an epilogue left.**

**However, one thing I wanna be clear about is that nothing is justified here. I honestly have always found Pettigrew a very interesting character and that is all that I am showing here as well. Having said that, feel free to comment and tell me what you think can happen now!**

**Kudos to you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Harry Potter.**

* * *

Long before afternoon, Sirius Black stood outside the door, contemplating his whole life. Three months ago, he had come and destroyed a happy life. James had turned around and walked away, leaving Sirius and Remus on their own in that little shed. The two men had approached Dora and walked out of the Potter residence without a word.

Since then, Sirius had not heard from any of the Potters. Harry was not as cold as his siblings, but he wasn't as forthcoming as before. James never approached him and Sirius, for all his drama queen behaviour, had had enough.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius raised his fist and knocked on the door. Surely, he could ring the bell, but he was Sirius Black.

"Coming!"

Sirius continued to knock the door at every few seconds until the door opened and Sirius knocked Lily Evans' forehead.

He immediately regretted it, as Evans fixed him with a killing glare. "Black."

"Evans."

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's James' birthday."

Lily crossed her hands, looking at Sirius. "And? The last I remember you were not invited to the party."

"There's a party?" Sirius exclaimed, hurt. Looking at Lily's expression, he quickly sobered up. "Ah, I am not here for, um, the party. I wanted to just meet James."

"Will that result in another few weeks of my partner falling into depression?"

Sirius looked down. "I am sorry," he mumbled, "Didn't mean to."

Lily continued to glare at him. Sirius continued to look down, ashamed and remorseful. The sound of footsteps approaching turned both their attention to James Potter appearing in the lobby of their house.

Hazel eyes met grey, and for a moment neither spoke. Sirius looked at James, hoping the other man would start the conversation, even though it was James' birthday.

"Sirius," said James neutrally, putting on his media smile. Sirius hated that smile. It was strained and so not James, "How can I help you?"

Sirius cleared his throat, looking up with what he hoped was a cheerful, carefree smile, "Happy birthday Prongsie!"

That made James smile a bit more, a bit cracked. "Thanks."

Sirius nodded, before pulling out a small helmet from his robes' pocket and enlarging it. "Come on?"

James raised his eyebrow. "Where, exactly?"

"Everywhere," said Sirius mysteriously, "I have many of your birthdays to make up for."

"As great as that is," Lily cut in, "We have a party to attend in a few hours and if anybody sees James out on streets there will be rumours."

Sirius grinned, "You really think I did not think of that Evans? Well, I didn't know about the party but still! Don't worry, I am only going to steal Potter senior here for a few hours, and he will be back before his birthday party, which I was not invited for. I will take him to all the muggle sites and nobody will know. I will make sure he eats and sleeps and poops. Can we go now?"

His words had broken through James' stiff face and he was grinning widely. Lily looked at him, still frowning, but even she could see how excited James looked.

"Fine," she said and James let out a small whoop behind her, "but he better be home before seven, Black."

"Aye Evans!" Sirius grinned before throwing the helmet to James. "Come on, on the bike."

James pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek before hurrying out of the house like a child on Christmas. "We are going out on your bike again? God, I missed that beauty. But please tell me you won't drop me like that one time."

As Sirius started the motorcycle, he grinned and said, "No Promises!"

* * *

According to James, it was the best birthday he had ever had. And he was including his birthday in the fourth year when his parents had come down to Hogsmeade, Lily had talked to him civilly the whole day and they had managed to prank the Slytherins.

Sirius took James to a muggle water park and James was fifteen again. Anybody looking at Sirius and him would be judging them, but James didn't care as they rode one ride after another. Sirius was as dramatic about getting his hair wet as he used to be before everything and James couldn't help but laugh.

As lunch approached, Sirius decided to go crazy and buy everything within their line of sight. The two boys carried all the candies and snacks to the pseudo beach. Sirius quietly transfigured his handkerchief into a blanket and James gladly dropped all the food items.

The two bickered and laughed like they were back at Hogwarts again. Sooner than they could check, the two were full and laughing about something.

"You have invited Remus!" Sirius shouted, "but not me?"

James fell on the sand, laughing. "It was Lily's idea! She invited everyone!"

Sirius sniffed. "And not me? I am telling ya Prongs, Evans is bad news."

James propped on his elbows, raising a single eyebrow, "Is she now?"

"She is trying to separate us!" Sirius said animatedly and James broke out in another peal of laughter. "I am serious!"

"Yes, you are!" James said with a grin, "Isn't this exactly what you said back in the seventh year when I started dating Lily?"

Sirius huffed, "The first time, yes."

"And were you right?"

"Well..."

James sat up, staring at Sirius, "She literally got you a separate bedroom in our house, if you remember. It had that weird-ass music vinyl you listened to, a packet of cigarette, a wardrobe big enough for your ego and a back door so we don't hear you walking in and banging into everything."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know. But you saw how she was behaving this morn."

"Well, in her defence, the last time you came to my house, you broke a lifelong friendship and saddened me for a good few weeks."

Sirius hummed, looking down at the sand. He lazily made lightening doodles as James looked at the children enjoying the day with their parents.

"Sirius?" James said after a pregnant pause.

"Hmm?" He said without looking up from his work.

"What do you think brought us back?"

Sirius' fingers stopped. He continued to look down. James didn't know if Sirius would say anything- he had spent the whole day pretending that nothing had ever happened between them after all.

A stack of papers hit James' side and he looked down in alarm. There, on their blanket, a lay a thick bundle of papers. James looked at Sirius, who had somehow lighted a cigarette and was now enjoying it. Shaking his head, James picked up the bundle and began to flip through. As soon as he saw the heading and the handwriting, he paled.

"This," he turned the pages, "This is Lily's handwriting."

"Yup!"

"This is her research!"

"Uh-huh."

James frowned, "Lily never brings her work home."

"Nope!" said Sirius, popping the 'p'.

As the realization dawned on James, he looked at Sirius in horror. "You broke into my partner's office?"

Sirius scowled. "Excuse me, I did not know it was Evans until I looked at the signature. I was just breaking into the Department of Mysteries."

He said it as casually as if mentioning the weather.

"Sirius!"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius turned to face James. "Yes?"

James blinked, "Why were you breaking into the Department of Mysteries?"

Sirius sighed, "Because I wanted to see the place where I died."

That made James sick in his stomach. "What..."

Sirius looked at James, his true age reflecting in his eyes, "The battle in which I perished? Dear old Bella never did hit me with a green light. I remember that. I...I was hoping I could, I could figure out something. But the Veil, the Veil of Death that is, is as mysterious to everyone studying it as it is to you and me."

James did not know what to say that. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out for Sirius' shoulder. "I am sorry. But that still doesn't explain why you have Lily's notes."

Grinning Sirius brought the cigarette back to his mouth, "Did Evans ever tell you what she was working on?"

"No?"

"Then allow me to summarize because honestly the thoughts in there are worse than Binns' teaching," Sirius said with an eye roll, "Ever since the invention of Time turners, Unspeakables have been studying time. People like Evans have been consulting Muggle scientists to understand it. So apparently, you can either have one timeline which can be changed again and again but it would leave you in a loop, a going back in time and changing stuff but never actually changing in the present, or alternate timelines. I prefer the alternate timeline."

James blinked owlishly. "What?"

Sirius shook his head, muttering, "Seriously, Prongs, come on! Mouldywarts is dead. We have crossed our deaths. The future is already changed and we aren't in a loop. Therefore, alternate timeline."

"Still doesn't explain how we got back."

Sirius shrugged, "I think it could be all our last wishes- to change my past. I know it was my last wish."

James nodded. "Me too."

"Remus as well," Sirius said. "He told me that. Peter, however, well, I don't know about him."

James nodded gravely. "I think it would be his last wish too. It's Peter."

A harsh laugh surprised James. Sirius was coughing, having inhaled some of what he was smoking. "Sure, Prongs. Pettigrew wanted to change it all."

"Hey!" James protested, but even that was half-hearted, "He did manage to change it all now, didn't he? Got Dumbledore and the Ministry to finish that psycho. What were you and I doing?"

"Trying to grasp the reality?" offered Sirius.

James couldn't help but snort. "You know what I was planning, Pads? That I was gonna join the Order and save everyone. Alone. Maybe even not have Harry or something."

At Sirius' bark of a laugh, James shook his head. "You and I, Prongs, you and I. We think too alike."

James grinned and shoved Sirius. "Great minds, eh?"

Shaking his head, Sirius buried his cigarette in the ground. "Well then, great mind #2, tell me this. Have you forgiven Pettigrew yet? Invited him over for the birthday party?"

The silence was all the answer that Sirius needed. "You didn't see that man after it all, James. I only saw him once, when I was able to confront him. He was begging, like a bloody...I don't even know. Harry, though, Harry saw him and he told me about it. The Pettigrew left behind, that man was no Marauder. He was a betrayer. If he wanted to change anything, it was to save his own ass."

"But he ended up saving us all, didn't he?" James rebutted, looking at Sirius, "Look, I can't forgive him for what we did. And from what you told me on Christmas, I wouldn't even expect you to forgive him, Padfoot. But you can't ignore all that he has done this time. He saved all of us, but even keeping that aside, he stood by you and me through Hogwarts and beyond."

"Then why haven't you talked to him?"

Taking in a deep breath, James shrugged. "Not that easy."

"Exactly," Sirius said, lighting up another cigarette. "Sure, we can leave behind what happened in the other timeline. But can we, in reality?"

James sighed. He groaned in his hands, looking at the swarm of children. "We will have to mend bridges someday. Peter...he is like an Uncle to the kids. No matter what I feel, he is important to my family."

Sirius shook his head. "Someday Prongs, someday. Maybe I will be able to hold a conversation with that man but not now. Not today."

With a nod, James clapped Sirius on his back. The two fell into silence before James noticed the time. They immediately began to pack and transfigure everything so that they wouldn't be late.

As the two friends walked out of the park, James turned to Sirius with a frown.

"Sirius."

"Hmm?"

"Was it really that hard to look at me after the seventh year that you had to leave?"

Sirius stopped, turning around to face James. With a deep sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and a sad smile etched on his face.

"With every passing day, James, you looked more like the man that I saw before running after Pettigrew. But that wasn't all. With...the changed behaviour, I almost felt like I was sharing my life with Harry."

Taking a step forward, Sirius said, "I tried, trust me. When Mr and Mrs Potter...I tried James. But it was too much. I am sorry."

James reached out for Sirius and clutched him firmly. "It isn't your fault, Pads. None of it is."

"The secret keeper..."

"We made the decision," said James firmly, "We decided that we would change. You just gave an idea. None of it was your fault. Remember that."

With a teary smile, Sirius nodded. To James' utmost surprise, Sirius pulled him into a hug. He wasn't going to shy away from this...intimate, almost complete contact now.

They stayed there for a long time, after which James jokingly told Sirius that Lily would have his head if he made James any later and the two climbed up on the bike to go back.

A week later, there was a rush of excitement in the Department of Mysteries as two new subjects were introduced for study. It is good to say that some time-related research go further and opened up a can of worms no one was possibly able to contain. Yet, it was good.

Life was good.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew strained his neck, reading the report in front of him. Someone had enchanted a car to fly and surprisingly, it wasn't Arthur Weasley. He was ecstatic at the idea, but the man already had a flying car. Peter did not need to know further details- he had been there when Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had crashed the car in the Whooping Willow.

Groaning, Peter massaged his head. Why could people not keep the muggle and the magical world apart? While Peter enjoyed his work, it was times like these that he couldn't contain his frustration.

"Peter?"

Sitting up, Peter looked at Mary, his wife, at the door. "Yes, dear?"

"Someone's here to see you."

Frowning, Peter walked out of his office. He did not have an appointment or a meeting with anyone and the last he checked, he did not get visitors at his home. Mary looked skittish, so Peter could only imagine who-

"Remus?"

The said man looked up from his seat, leaving his half bitten nails, "Peter!"

Peter awkwardly waved at him. The last time they had been in the same room, Remus had been as aloof as he could have without throttling him. Not that Peter blamed him. He had done his share to earn the hostility.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, carefully sitting down across Remus.

"I need your help," Remus supplied, waving his hands around as if Peter understood everything the man said.

His mind travelled to different things, from a sentinel bookcase to one of those technical things that suddenly has a mind of its own.

"Dora's pregnant."

Peter blinked. That was not what he was expecting.

"Ehhhh...Congratulations?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say because Remus jumped up and started pacing like it was a day before OWLs and NEWTs.

"It's great! It's amazing, Peter!" Remus said but his expression clearly didn't so, "But, but a child. How do you handle a child? They are tiny, so very tiny. And their heads need to be protected every time you hold them. How do you even do that?"

Peter blinked. "It's..well, it's hard, but you said you have been a father before. What did you do then?"

Remus gave him the look that was of extreme tiredness. "I ran away and asked to join Harry, Ron and Hermione in their mission to defeat Voldemort. Harry gave me an earful and I ended up back but then, Dora and I died a month after Teddy's birth."

Peter winced. That did not sound good at all. "Well, you have a second chance now. Hurray!"

"Hurray?" Remus looked pained, "It's not a hurray moment, Peter. I have no idea what to do!"

Scratching his head, Peter said, "Have you tried asking James?"

That elicited a snort from Remus. "James Potter? That man who can do everything? Everything came naturally to him- whether it was Quidditch, or studies or even Parenthood."

Peter had to agree with that.

"If I asked him," Remus continued, "he would tell me to 'just go with the flow'."

"But that's not how it works," murmured Peter.

"Exactly!" Remus stressed, "Exactly my point! You, though, you are a father. Please. Help me out here."

Peter blinked owlishly. This was not how he expected his day or even his week to go at all. Scratching his head, Peter gestured Remus to sit down. Albeit reluctantly, Remus sat down, again biting his nails.

"Well, there's nothing you can actually do right now except make sure Dora is doing fine," said Peter, drumming his fingers on his lips, "Prepare a nursery. Once the babe's here, well, it is possible for the kid to have a favourite parent. If you are it, get ready for a ton of clinginess. If you aren't, well, do the nappy change and all."

"That's okay," Remus gulped, "But how did you begin?"

"Read a ton of parenting books," said Peter seriously, "Like, a ton of them. Asked everyone for their advice. Some worked, others didn't. I would say I am faring quite well with my own daughter."

And just like that, Peter and Remus spent the afternoon discussing the best ways of parenting. As the sun began to descend, Peter and Remus were found bent over the albums that Peter had from their own Hogwarts days. Remus was wiping his tear and slowly sipping the tea that had been gratefully provided to him. Peter was making animated gestures, laughing more openly than he had ever before.

As he turned the page, a picture of James popped up. He was lying under the tree, his hand over his eyes. The only movement in the picture was that of the tree and of his own breathing.

Both Peter and Remus stilled at the picture. Not because it was James, but because without the glasses and the eyes, they could both for a moment pretend it was Harry, lying peacefully under a tree sometime in his sixth year.

"I am sorry," Peter suddenly spoke up. Remus looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I know it doesn't even begin to cover all that I did but...for what it's worth I am really sorry."

"I know," murmured Remus, looking back at his tea, "Looking back at our sixth and seventh year, this time around at least, I can see you tried."

"But it's still not enough."

There was a pregnant pause as Peter flipped the page. As if on cue, a picture of the four boys from fifth-year popped up. All were laughing. Remus looked tired but happy. He was leaning on Peter who was happily supporting his weight. James and Sirius were on either side of these two, both looking at each other and laughing out loud at something.

"I forgive you."

Peter's head jerked up as Remus said those words.

"I do not speak for James and Sirius," said Remus, meeting Peter's eyes, "for what you did to them was...unforgivable. But I do forgive you Wormtail. I can, I can understand it. James and Sirius were always the true Gryffindors- brave, loyal. I always thought I was more suited for Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat disagreed. So, yeah. It's all right."

"Thanks, Remus," Peter said with a shy smile, "It means a lot."

Remus just gave him a smile. The two sat in silence before Peter spoke up. "Do you think they will ever forgive me?"

"James and Sirius?" Remus wondered aloud, "Well, James might. Sirius, I am not so sure."

Peter nodded. It wasn't ideal. There was much to discuss, much to do. But it will all be fine, slowly and steadily.

* * *

_Eight months later_

The Lupin-Tonks household was very loud and very busy. Everybody was busy cooing over the youngest member of the family, little Teddy Lupin who had begun to change his hair colour from the moment he was born.

"Look at that!" Sirius said with a huge grin, "It's so cute."

"It's a 'he'," Dora said dryly, looking at her son in Remus' arms, "and his name is Teddy."

Sirius waved his hand like it didn't matter. "And how are you, cousin dear? I see the stomach is still bloated."

Dora gasped, hitting Sirius in the stomach, "I just gave birth, you utter imbecile."

Sirius continued to groan as Dora walked away, muttering something about 'idiotic cousins'. Looking around, Sirius found his next victim in young Harry Potter who was laughing at something Peter Pettigrew was saying.

The relationship between the two was...civil. They exchanged pleasantries at most and left it at that. But Sirius wanted to irritate his ex-godson, so he lit up a cigarette, grabbed a glass of fire whisky and ended up with his hands around Harry's shoulder who was just recounting a Quidditch match to his Uncle Peter.

"Sirius," said Harry dryly as Peter gave him a short nod.

Returning the nod, Sirius turned to Harry, "Hey, my boy! You have done extremely well in your DADA test."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were not supposed to tell me that."

Sirius shrugged, "Am I a teacher or not? I can do whatever the hell I wanna do."

That only made Harry roll his eyes as Peter grinned in his fire whisky. Some things never changed, like Sirius' disregard for rules and authority.

"I am not sure that's how it works," Harry pointed out, but Sirius merely took a sip of his drink and then had a long smoke.

Peter, who was silent for so long, couldn't help but comment, "Those things will kill you, you know."

Sirius looked at Peter with almost a glare but decided against it. "It's not like I plan on living forever. I think I have already lived longer than I expected to."

"That's morbid," commented Harry and both the Marauders couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, there you are!"

The three turned to see a tired Remus making his way to them. "Harry, dear, will you be a darling and hold Teddy for me?"

Before Harry could respond, a young boy was deposited in his arms and Harry looked scared out of his wits. Sirius carefully extracted his arms and began to shake in laughter. The next second, Remus snatched the drink out of Sirius' hands and gulped the whole glass.

"Whoa, Moony," Sirius laughed, "You okay there?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," he said, now looking at Peter's hands. Peter immediately snatched his drink away, shaking his head.

Remus whimpered, "Peter, please."

"Uh-huh!" Peter shook his head, "You have a son now. No drinking,"

Remus pouted, like a kicked dog. Sirius let out bark-like laughter, scaring harry out of his wits.

"Hello, what's going on here?"

James Potter swooped in, running his hands through harry's already messy hair. "Are you all harassing my child? Stop harassing my child."

"Nobody is harassing your child," said Sirius, "We are just standing here and talking about Prongslet and Moonlet."

"What?" squeaked out Peter.

Sirius shrugged, "Harry here's Prongslet and Teddy here is Moonlet. You know, next-generation Marauders."

Harry snorted, carefully cradling Teddy, "if anybody's Prongslet, it's Daisy. She is the one who handles all the mischief."

Suddenly, a stench took over the house. Harry looked down at the baby, who seemed clearly content with all that he had done. Remus looked too disheartened to do anything, so Harry decided to go to his Mum or even Tonks. They would know what to do.

"Whoa!" Sirius groaned, "your son is a stink ball, Remus."

Remus let out some gibberish, almost falling asleep on Sirius.

"Someone's clearly tired," James said with a grin, "Remus, wanna sleep?"

Remus immediately stood up straight, looking around. "Teddy. Where's Teddy? He was in my arms."

"Relax!" laughed Sirius, "Prongslet took him away. Your son seemed to think that Harry is his personal potty chamber."

Remus scrunched up his nose but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Harry can handle him. He is the Godfather."

James choked on clean air. "I am sorry, what? My son is what now?"

Remus blinked as if looking at James for the first time, "Oh right, you are alive. You are the Godfather."

Peter and Sirius snickered at James' gobsmacked look. "When did I become a Godfather?"

"You didn't?" Remus began to bite his nails, "I dunno. What's going on?"

As Peter swatted Remus' hands away, Sirius said, "You are messing up your life, that's what's happening."

"Why in any life was my son Godfather?" demanded James, looking at the three men in front of him, "I am sure he couldn't handle a child at seventeen!"

Peter coughed and muttered, "Well, he did handle a Basilisk at twelve."

"Excuse me what?"

Peter looked up, suddenly realizing all three sets of eyes were at him. "Ehhhh..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded James.

Peter scratched his ears, looking at Sirius and Remus for help. But Remus looked dead tired and Sirius was...Sirius.

"Well," Peter said, finally meeting James' eyes, "Harry, in the other time had quite a few adventures. Like, like the basilisk, or the flying car, or the forbidden forest and I should stop listing them out now."

Clearly, for James looked aged beyond his years. Sirius clapped James on his back and said, "It's all right Prongsie, Harry was a smart kid. Trouble followed him everywhere."

"That doesn't help, Padfoot."

"That boy will give us all grey hairs at this point." continued Sirius, "But that's what kids do, Prongs. That's why I don't have any."

"You already have grey hair," Remus pointed out, "You just colour it."

"SHUSH!"

Remus merely rolled his eyes and rested his head back on Sirius' shoulder.

"Nevermind," Sirius looked around, "when will the food be served?"

"Can't you wait for a little longer, Sirius?" asked James.

As soon as Sirius began to frown, James knew he had invited trouble.

"I DID MY WAITING!"

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes, "Not again."

"12 YEARS OF IT!"

"I should have let you kill me back then," muttered Peter.

"IN AZKABAN!"

James swatted Sirius as the other two laughed.

* * *

Things would never be quite all right for Marauders, perhaps, or they would be. But they live in a changed world now. Their bond might not be stronger than everything, but there is some sort of trust, and understanding, and complexity.

When the party will end, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would be found in the backyard, raising their glasses to a Harry who was a hero, and life forward full of new understanding. They would laugh, they would tease, and some balm would soothe the broken bonds for the time coming.

It will never be a perfect happy ending, but it will be a comfortable new start of a friendship.

* * *

**AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**When I began this story I expected it to be a two-shot but dammit it changed into something else entirely! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continued to read this story despite the inconsistencies. Hopefully, I will see you around for the next story! I have tons of stuff waiting to be finished and to be written!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
